In the state of the art, gear arrangements for agricultural working vehicles are known, for example, for tractors or harvesters, which have several gear units arranged one behind the other. Such gear arrangements are used to satisfy the high demands with respect to the most finely possible graduated spread of the gear or also the widest one, as is required in agricultural working vehicles. For the same reasons, such gear arrangements are also used in the areas of commercial vehicles and construction machines.
DE 10 2012 208 125 A1 provides information regarding a gear arrangement with several gear units which are connected, one behind the other, in a power flow direction. Various gear units, such as a planetary gear, a dual clutch transmission, a reduction stage, and a group manual transmission, are combined with one another. The group manual transmission thereby has an input shaft, an output shaft, and several transmission groups for various speed stages. The reduction stage—also called a creeper gear when applied in agricultural vehicles—is upstream from the group manual transmission in the power flow direction and allows the preparation of a so-called creeper speed, so as to cover very low speed ranges. These are needed, for example, in certain maintenance tasks, the distribution of seed crops or harvesting work.